Amor Prohibido
by mayu-kiryuu
Summary: Sakura y Naruto se han unido mucho desde la partida de Sasuke y Hinata al verlos, comienza a sufrir por lo que la apoyaran sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo...
1. Preocupaciones

Era otro día normal en el que el equipo de Kurenai los dejaba entrenar como prefirieran, Hinata golpeaba un árbol para reforzar la fuerza en las manos y piernas pero a cada golpe que daba, más rápido se iba cansando y cada vez más aumentaban sus fallas. Kiba y Shino habían terminado una batalla de entrenamiento y agitados, voltearon a ver a su peliazulada compañera. La chica comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y los chicos se preocuparon un poco.

Bueno tómense un descanso -dijo Kurenai percatándose de la situación de la Hyuuga.

Hinata paró de golpear al árbol y se quedó jadeando y mirando a la nada.

Hinata, te encuentras bien ? -le pregunto amablemente su Sensei.

Sí, estoy bien -aseguró la chica forzando una sonrisa.

La castaña miró a los que se habían convertido en los amigos más cercanos a ella y diciéndoles con la mirada que se hicieran cargo, y desapareció rápidamente. Kiba fue hacia la chica y se puso a su lado.

Hinata, que es lo que te está molestando ? - le pregunto el chico de cabello desordenado. - Es acaso algo que tenga que ver con Naruto?

Hinata bajo la mirada, y simplemente se puso a llorar, Kiba sorprendido ante tal acto se quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras que veía como su mejor amiga lloraba como nunca antes la había visto.

Vamos Hinata, dinos que paso .. -dijo Kiba comprensivamente ahora abrazando a su amiga.

No vale la pena que llores por alguien que no nota los sentimiento más sinceros y profundos que se tienen dirigidos a él, tu vales mucho mas que eso.. -le dijo Shino el cual la miraba fijamente con su típica mirada inexpresiva.

Hinata levanto la vista hacia su otro amigo, era verdad lo que le decía, pero ¿ Como le podría decir eso a su corazón? Si desde que tenía memoria amaba y adoraba en secreto al rubio hiperactivo.

Shino tiene razón Hinata deberías abrirte a querer a otra persona, no vale la pena que sufras por alguien que en verdad no te merece.. -dijo Kiba acariciandole los cabellos a su amiga.

Ayer.. Ayer vi co-como.. Na-naruto-kun se beso con.. Sa-sakura-chan.. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul.- Se-seguro que Na-naruto-kun debe estar... muy .. feliz.. -dijo aún entre lagrimas volviendo a poner su cara en el pecho de su amigo.

Hinata, ese tonto no merece tus lagrimas - le dijo Shino sin cambiar su habitual tono de voz

Además de que tu sabes como es el, es un idiota y siempre lo será.. -le dijo el chico de colmillos.

Pero la peliazul no hacía caso, sus lagrimas seguían derramándose en un silencio mortal.

Kiba y Shino se miraron y sabían ahora perfectamente que era lo que debían hacer. Debían ayudar a Hinata a olvidar y superar su amor por Naruto.


	2. Más lejos de la posibilidad del amor

Hinata, porque no mejor vamos a dar una vuelta? -ofreció Kiba amablemente.

La chica solo se aferro mas al pecho de su mejor amigo. El chico se sentía cada vez más preocupado por su amiga. Shino la miraba también la verdad era poco en la que la podían ayudar en un momento como ese, para ser precisos, ellos dos nunca habían sentido amor por lo que no tenían ni idea de como ayudar a la peliazulada. Ella la verdad es que se sentía bastante dolida como para hacer otra cosa o intentar distraerse. Además de que ella no les había contado algo de lo que hace unas semanas, antes de que ocurriera lo de Naruto con Sakura, había pasado.

No será que algo más te preocupa Hinata? -pregunto el chico de lentes

Ella lo miro, parece que ya no podía ocultarle nada a Shino y a Kiba, la verdad es que ellos ya la conocían lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba. La respuesta a continuación fue afirmativa cuando volvió a llorar con más intensidad. Kiba algo perplejo, quería saber que le pasaba e intentar ayudarla.

Hinata, dinos que te pasa, somos tus amigos estamos conigo siempre para ayudarte... -dijo el chico acariciandole con una de sus manos los cabellos de la chica.

Es...Es que.. -comenzó a balbucear la chica.- Mi..Mi padre.. me dijo hace un tiempo.. que..que me esta... preparando... -decía la chica entre sollozos hasta que su voz finalmente se quebró.- que me están preparando una boda arreglada!

Ahora era definitivo, la chica exploto en lagrimas, era la primera vez que lloraba de esa forma y frente a sus amigos! Se sentía muy mal, en especial porque ni siquiera sabía quién era su pretendiente.

Vamos Hinata.. tranquila.. -consolaba Kiba sin saber muy bien que decir.

Las cosas siempre terminarán bien para la gente buena y de puro corazón no tienes de que preocuparte Hinata, tarde o temprano las cosas se arreglarán para ti. -le dijo Shino que ahora se encontraba junto a ella y ponía su mano sobre su hombro.- Y hasta que eso ocurra y luego, podrás contar siempre con tus amigos, no importa que pase..

Shino tiene razón Hinata, tu eres una de las mejores chicas que hay así que no dudes de eso, pronto llegará tu felicidad para quedarse.. -termino el chico sonriendole a la chica que se hallaba en sus brazos.

La peliazulada se seco las lagrimas y miro a sus amigos.

Gracias chicos, la verdad es que no se que haría si.. no estuviesen aquí.. -agradeció la oji perla a ellos.

Ahora ven vamos lo mejor será que demos un paseo.. -volvió a decir Kiba.

La Hyuuga asintió y los tres se fueron caminando con rumbo a la heladería, sin olvidar a Akamaru, quién ya era bastante grande y se fue tras el trío de amigos...


	3. El pretendiente

Luego de pocos minutos, llegaron a la heladería, el transcurso fue bastante silencioso, sin embargo todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos como para incomodarse. Tan pronto les entregaron sus respectivos helados, Shino dejo un poco para sus insectos, Kiba le entregó uno a Akamaru y los tres se sentaron en una mesita fuera de la tienda. Después de un rato Hinata se notaba y sentía menos frustrada, se dejo llevar bajo los placeres que le brindaba el helado, cerro sus ojos y tomó aire, relajándose. Kiba mira a todos lados distrayendose, la verdad es que el era bastante inquieto en ciertas ocasiones, más cuando estaba nervioso como ahora. Y en un instante, pudo ver como hacia ellos se dirigía un rubio tomado de la mano con una pelirosa, por lo que rápidamente miro a Shino el cual entendió inmediatamente la indirecta. Kiba le iso un ademan a Akamaru y este la tomo y se la llevo en su lomo, tras el se fueron los dos shinobis.

Que pasa!? -expreso la chica al ser sacada de su tranquilidad.

Nada, nada sólo pensamos en que tal vez... -comenzó Kiba

Querrías ir a un lugar más tranquilo y menos público.. -término Shino.

Los chicos y Akamaru caminaron hasta llegar a un prado de flores, el mismo al que fueron de pequeños y se les encargo hacer un ramo de flores. A la chica se le vino la nostalgia, aquellos días de pura inocencia en los cuales todos eran muy felices, al menos casi todos..  
Kiba ayudo a Hinata a bajar del lomo de su mascota y este rápidamente se fue a jugar entre las flores. Hinata tomó una hermosa flor de color blanco y la olió, poseía una fragancia exquisita.

Hinata - se escucho tras los chicos

La peliazulada, al igual que sus amigos voltearon viendo a Neji parado frente a ellos.

Hiashi, me pidió que te diera el nombre del chico que va a desposarte de aquí a un mes.. -explico el ojiperla a su prima.

A Hinata se le heló el corazón, recién estaba en una paz tremenda y de la nada está ya se había desvanecido.

Para tener una alianza más fuerte con la arena, se a llegado a un acuerdo en el que tu te casaras con Gaara.. -dijo Neji sin salir de su rostro inexpresivo y serio.

Hinata se quedo perpleja, por fin sabía a quien desposaría pero al saberlo no pudo evitar quedar asombrada y algo desesperanzada, Gaara era alguien muy poderoso e influyente, era el Kazekage de la arena, si llegaba a traicionarlo por amor verdadero el podría llevar a la destrucción a su amado y a su aldea. Al parecer, la vida le deparaba algo que no escogería y no sabría si le gustaría.

Neji simplemente se fue tras haber dejado el mensaje. Kiba se sorprendió también al saber con quien su querida amiga se casaría.

Hinata, recuérdalo, para obtener la felicidad, uno debe correr riesgos, y que mejor que empezar con un gran reto para alcanzarla.. Haz sido puesta a prueba y tu apoyo somos nosotros.. - le dijo Shino tratando de animarla más como siempre, su voz no lo acompañaba mucho, más ella lo entendió.

Hinata le dedico una muy pequeña sonrisa a su amigo domador de insectos, se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

Muchas Gracias Shino, siempre me haces sentir mejor con tus palabras.. -dijo ella dejando escapar una sola y pequeña lagrima a penas, mientras le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla a su compañero y amigo.

A lo cual, Shino no se lo esperaba y se sorprendió un poco. Más no tanto como para demostrarlo.


End file.
